Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Opening (The film opens on a rainy night at a haunted castle and the title reads "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" appears and we see inside the castle as the credits role till we zoom into a door, until a monster tears the doors open and got to Mystery Inc. and Fred, Daphne, and Velma run to the left. Shaggy and Scooby screams and they run different directions) Shaggy Rogers: YIKES!!! (He goes to a room, lock the door behind him and goes to the other door to get away the monster was in front of the door and Shaggy tries to get out the door he locked but he pulls out the doorknob and he runs off) Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo! Where are you?! (He runs and bumps into Scooby, then "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You" plays) Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back! And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. (Then, Scooby lands on the empty knight's armor and the rest fall like dominoes and one land on the moat monster. Shaggy and Fred help Velma and Daphne up and Velma unmasks the monster) Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's Mr. Beeman, the real estate agent. Scooby-Doo: Mr. Beeman? Velma Dinkley: Yeah, he was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with his printing press. What we originally thought was mold was really green ink. See? Mr. Beeman: I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that big dog and you meddling kids! (Scooby gets the mask and but then scares himself) Coast to Coast with Daphne/Airport jobs (Later, the mystery turns out to be a story by Daphne Blake in a live television show) - - - Getting fired/Mystery Inc. Reuniting (Later the Airport Manager came into the contraband storage and surprised that Shaggy and Scooby with full stomachs) Shaggy Rogers: Like Hi, Boss. Airport boss: You... You.. You ate all the contraband! Scooby-Doo: (burps) Rexcuse me. (Giggles) Shaggy Rogers: Like, untrue, boss. We didn't eat it all. There's still a couple of gorgonzolas left. Help yourself. Airport boss: You're a couple of Gorgonzolas! You're fired! (He leaves angerly and slams the door) Shaggy Rogers: Sheesh, like what a grouch! Looks like where unemployed again, old pal. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Runemployed! (Cries and blows his nose) Shaggy Rogers: Like, take it easy, buddy. Something will turn up. So what if this was the greatest gig ever! So what if we starve. Turn to skin and bones. (They cry and the phone rings) Shaggy Rogers: Like, Hello. Freddy? Zoinks! We just caught you on the tube! Busy? Nah. Scoob and I were just thinking of taking some time off! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Yeah! ???/Meeting Lena Dupree (Now we go to the town) - - - - - Brock: '''My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. '''Misty: '''And I'm Misty and my specialty is water Pokémon. '''Togepi: '''Togepi! '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Delia Ketchum: '''I'm Delia Ketchum. I'm Ash's mother. '''Professor Oak: '''And I'm Professor Oak. - - Ferry ride/Meeting Snakebite Scruggs - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: We got you, Scoob! (Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and Pikachu ended up falling into the water as a bunch of alligators swim towards them) Daphne Blake: Oh no! Delia Ketchum: Ash! - - Arriving at Simone's mansion/Meeting Simone Lenoir and Beau Neville A ghost appears/Morgan Moonscar Jacque's Transformation/Simone & Lena's Sad Story (Now we go to Ash, Pikachu, Shaggy & Scooby running towards the ferry boat) Shaggy Rogers: Jacques! Like are we glad to see you! There's no time to waste! Ash Ketchum: Our friends are in trouble and we have to get out of this island! Jacques: I'm happy to see you all. (He transforms into the werecat and Ash, Pikachu, Scooby, and Shaggy screaming) Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Pikachu: '''Pika! (They run from Jacques in hot pursuit. Now we go back to the dungeon) '''Velma Dinkley: '''You're as old as you say you are. Then I'll bet you're the one who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure. '''Simone Lenoir: Morgan Moonscar! (Then we see Moonscar's ship sailing as Simone tells a story of her and Lena's origin) Simone Lenoir (V.O.): He was the cause of all of this! We were a group of settlers that made this island our home. We look to our Cat God for a bountiful harvest. (The past Simone sits down as past Lena prepares the food, the we cut to Moonscar and his crew coming in) Simone Lenoir (V.O.): Until that night. When he came a shore. (Morgan Moonscar and the pirates came to shore. Then we go to the party where the people are dancing, then they see Moonscar and his pirates interrupting the party. Then the pirates begins to attack the party and scaring people away) Simone Lenoir (V.O.): He drove the islanders into the bayou. All except for Lena and myself. (Then a group of Alligators came to the water swimming towards the panic people, as Simone and Lena see the event many people are now killed by a group of Alligators. Now we go to the secret passage way when Simone and Lena are inside, Simone was crying over the death of people while Lena watches in sadness. Then they see the full moon shines upon them) Simone Lenoir (V.O.): We enter the curse of the pirates... to destroy them as they had destroyed our island. Our wish was granted. (Now we go to Moonscar and his pirates are digging the hole preparing to put the chest inside the hole as they see Simone and Lena in their werecats forms) Simone Lenoir (V.O.): We became cat creatures and destroyed the pirates. (Moonscar screams as flasback ends) Simone Lenoir: Only afterwards did we discover that invoking the cat god's power, had cursed us as well. Lena Dupree: Over the years boats continue to come to our island. (Flashback starts again with the ship came ashore on Moonscar island) Lena Dupree (V.O.): One was full of spice traders who started a pepper plantation. The plantation floorished. Simone Lenoir (V.O.): At least until the harvest moon. (The man screams seeing the cat creatures then flashback ends again) Simone Lenoir: Sometimes it became necessary for Lena to lure outsiders back to the island. Fred Jones: Just like you lured us. Lena Dupree: I had years of practice. Daphne Blake: And those zombies are just the poor souls you drained. They were just trying to warn us, so we won't suffer the same fate, they did. Simone Lenoir: Pretty smart. For a television reporter. - - (Later Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and Pikachu are still running but Jacques stops in front of them) The Fight/Defeating Lena and Simone (???) - - - - - Velma Dinkley: Looks like your nine lives are up. Ending (At sunrise) Daphne Blake: You know, Fred, with all the zombies, Ash's enemies and cat creatures gone, this is a romantic spot. Fred Jones: Yeah. '-' - - - - - (To Velma and Detective Neville) Beau: The bayou casts a spell on its own. No matter how hard you try to solve its mysteries, it always keeps something hidden. Velma Dinkley: Oh, that was beautiful, Detective Neville. There is a bitof a poet in you. Beau: I don't know about that, ma'am, but I would like to write detective stories someday. Velma Dinkley: I've always been crazy about a good detective- story that is. I even own my own mystery book store. Beau: No kidding. (The Mystery Machine drives to the ferryboat) '-' Velma: Where's Scooby? Shaggy Rogers: He's picking up packs of peppers for the road. Hurry up, Scoob! We're pulling out. Ash Ketchum: Hurry up! We don't want to leave you behind! Scooby-Doo: Rokay. (He goes towards the ferryboat when it's about to take off with him, he tries to make it but he flies off and then, Snakebite caught Big Mona, when Scooby went through and then Big Mona got away) Snakebite Scruggs: Darn tourists! (Then Scooby gets stuck on the door) Shaggy Rogers: Look what I've got for you, old buddy. (Helps Scooby out of the door) We're finally going to have a nice peaceful meal. (Scooby gets the peppers on his sandwich, but then sees the cats in front of him) Scooby-Doo: Raggy, rats. Rikes. (Now we go to the ending credits of the film. In the post-credit Scooby gives milk and feed them to the cats) Scooby-Doo: Scooby Dooby Doo! (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes